It is known that certain injectable medicines are distributed as doses in syringe bodies that are filled in advance, and to which it suffices merely to add piston plungers and needles in order to transform them into syringes.
It is also known that syringes constitute instruments that are dangerous, in particular for medical personnel, because after use, their dirty and potentially contaminated needles can accidentally touch or prick people and contaminate them.